Two Of Me
by AnniexSkye
Summary: Clare and Eli are friends. Maybe friends with benefits? But it seems as if whenever they're so close to being together, something or someone comes in between them. Will they pull through in the end, or was it just never meant to be? Read and find out!
1. Am I Making You Nervous?

**Soooo, this is my very first story. I think this first chapter turned out pretty good. But of course I need opinions, so read and of course, REVIEW! :)**

_Here we go again, _I thought to myself as I stepped into the halls of Degrassi. I walk up to my locker and get out the books I need, before continuing to walk off to my first class. I really wasn't in the mood for learning today. I had barely gotten any sleep last night because of my parents' constant shouting. I just wish they would realize they have a daughter that has to wake up early for school. How do they expect me to get a good education if all they ever do is—

My thoughts ended short when I bumped into something hard and all my books and papers went flying everywhere. I looked up and saw a tall boy dressed in all black looking down at me. He had long chocolate brown hair swooped to the side and green eyes that sparked with excitement. Wow, he was attractive.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't see you there." The boy said, helping me up.

"N-no, it's okay. It was my fault, I should've been paying attention to where I was going." I replied, picking up my stuff.

"Well then okay, it's your fault." He said, smiling.

"Ha-ha, very funny." I said sarcastically, trying to keep my composure.

He smiled, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"I'm Eli." He said, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"Clare," I reply before quickly shaking his hand, "Are you new here?" I ask, curious since I've never seen him before.

"Is it that obvious?" He asks.

"What? N-No! It's just I've never seen you around here, t-that's why." I stutter.

"Whoa, calm down! I didn't mean to make you nervous."

"W-What? You are not making me n-nervous!" I shout.

He leans in closer to me, making my heart beat faster, "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes..?" I say, it coming out as more of a question then a statement.

He leans in even closer, "Then why are you stuttering?" He whispers in my ear.

I don't know what to say. I can't move. I can't speak. I can't do _anything_. Then, I hear him chuckle. And with that he backs away, smirks, and walks off.

I just stood there, dumbfounded, watching him disappear as he turns a corner.

"CLARE!" I hear a familiar voice shout from behind me, causing me to jump and snap out of my trance.

"Alli! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I say, holding my heart.

"Oh my god Clare! Did I just see you talk to that emo boy?" She shouts.

"Alli, just because someone wears black doesn't mean they're emo." I reply calmly.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. At least he's cute."

I roll my eyes. I love Alli, I mean she _is _my best friend, but she needs to realize that looks aren't the only thing that matter.

"Whatever you say Alli."

"Well what did he want? Oh my god, he asked you out didn't he!" Alli squeals.

"Oh my gosh, No Alli! I accidently bumped into him. He was just apologizing!"

"Sure, I'm gonna start _'accidently'_ bumping into hot guys too if it gets them to talk to me." She says, putting air quotes around the word "accidently."

"Okay Alli, you do that." I say, before walking off to my first period class.

**Xoxo**

The bell rang. _Great, time for 11__th__ Grade Advanced English. _I packed up my stuff and hurried to my locker. I don't know why, but every since my little bump in with Eli, he's been the only thing that I could think about. I have to admit he _was _extremelycute, and his smile was adorable, and his green eyes were just…breathtaking. But that wasn't the only reason I wanted to see him again. It was because something about him intrigued me. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to become his friend. Maybe something more? _Ugh, yeah right. He's exciting and mysterious, and I'm just Clare Edwards. Guys like him don't go for girls like me; they go for girls like Alli. Girls that are beautiful and talented. Not plain and boring. _

As I was walking to English, I saw Eli, laughing and talking to some blonde girl. He gave her a hug and began to walk off. My heart fell, and my body was filled with rage and jealousy. As I got a closer view I saw who it was he was speaking too.

"Hey Clare-bear," Jenna said, walking passed me. A huge grin on her face.

**Uh-oh, Jenna! Do you think she's got a thing for Eli? Just gonna have to wait and see but first tell me what you think of this first chapter. Is it good, bad, okay? Review and let me know! **


	2. Old Friends and Evil Grins

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for the wait! I'm sure most of you know that summer is over and school has started once again. I've been so busy. I've already had to do 3 large assignments and 2 slideshows for school. Not to mention volleyball and tennis practice. Everything's been so hectic lately and I apologize. I'll definitely TRY to update at least once every two days or so. Please don't be disappointed if I don't! Anyways, I'll stop my ranting and let you read Chapter 2! Enjoy! :) Btw, this whole chapter is in Clare's POV.**

I stomped my way into my English class. By the time I was seated I hadn't noticed the green-eyed boy enter the room, taking the seat infront of me. Suddenly, I heard a voice speak.

"Hey, long time no see. Did you miss me?" I shot my head up from looking down at my clenched fists, and was surprised to see Eli staring at me, smirking.

I glared at him then replied with a cold simple, No.

His smile fell, "Whoa, hold up, did I do something wrong?" He asked, worry in his eyes.

"No, you did _nothing_ at all." I said, with the same cold tone in my voice.

"Okay then, I'm just gonna… go." He stood up to walk away but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down before he could. He looked at me, confusion written all over his face. I felt bad, I mean it's not his fault he doesn't like me, or that he attracts girls like Jenna.

"I'm sorry; I've been having a bad day. I shouldn't have taken it out on you," Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, "But uh, why don't I make it up to you. You should sit with me at lunch, so we could get to know each other a little bit better…as friends?" _Please say yes, please say yes!_ I chanted in my head.

"Oh, uh…today? I can't. I kind of already promised a girl named Jenna I would sit with her. But if that offer is still available tomorrow I would love too." His voice was sincere, but that didn't matter, I felt stupid and embarrassed. Of course he would rather sit with Jenna_. I'm so pathetic._

"Okay…sure." I put on a fake smile, to make him believe I wasn't disappointed, even though on the inside I was dying.

**xoxo**

I couldn't focus during any my classes; I was too busy thinking about Eli. So I was glad when the bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. I walked into the cafeteria, looking around. I saw Alli sitting with some tan boy with spiked black hair. _I guess I won't be sitting with her today. _I thought to myself.

I kept looking around. Then I saw Eli, and just like he said, he was sitting with none other than Jenna Middleton. I could already tell she was flirting with him by the way she was batting her eyelashes and playfully hitting his arm. _That should be me, _I moped.

I decided to sit by myself at in empty table at the corner of the cafeteria. _Tap, tap, tap._

What the—? I turned around.

"K.C.?" I asked, surprised he was the one tapping my shoulder. What did he want?

"Oh, uh hey Clare…can I sit here?" He pointed to the seat across from me.

"Oh um, sure K.C., but if you don't mind me asking, why do you want to sit with me a not your super popular cheerleader girlfriend?" I admit, the way I spoke to him wasn't at all very nice, but what would you except? He _did _after all cheat on me with my best—I mean _ex-_bestfriend.

I looked up and saw he wasn't paying attention to me. Instead he was staring at something off in the distance. I followed his gaze. He was staring at Jenna, flirtatiously talking to Eli. _No surprise there, _I thought.

"I can't," He finally spoke. "She's sitting over there with that goth boy. When I tried talking to her she ignored me and said she would 'catch up with me later.'" I wasn't positive, but it looked like he was hurt. I felt kind of bad. Why am I sitting here all depressed just because I can't sit with a boy I just met today, when K.C.'s the one that can't even sit with his own _girlfriend_ because she's too busy flirting with other guys_._

I snapped out of my trance once I noticed I hadn't said anything.

"Oh, I'm sorry K.C." I said, because in all honesty, I was.

"I just wish there was someway to could get back at her, you know? Show her what it feels like to be ignored for someone else." He finally tore his gaze away from Jenna and Eli. When he finally looked at me, an evil grin was spread across his face. _Uh-oh, this can't be good._

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked.

"Well Clare I was just wondering… you would do anything for your friends, right?"

"Uh…yeah?" I said cautiously, not sure where this was heading..

"Then please, please, _please _help me get back at Jenna!" He pleaded, sounding like a five year old.

"K.C., haven't you ever heard the saying 'an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind'?"

"Please Clare, just this once! I'm sorry for everything I did to you in the past. I know I screwed up but before any of that drama happened we were good friends and I want to go back to that. So please, help a friend out?" He started pouting and gave me his best puppy dog eyes. I guess I did miss being K.C.'s friend. How could I say no?

"Fine." I said grumpily.

"Yes!" He jumped up and gave me a big bear-hug, which I awkwardly returned.

"What's the plan?" I asked once his little cheer was over. I swear if he was always that enthusiastic _he _could be on the power squad.

"You'll see. Just meet me at my locker after school. I have the perfect scheme in mind." I noticed the evil grin back on his face as he started getting up and walking away. Before I knew it, he was gone.

_Clare Edwards, what have you gotten yourself into?_

**Ta-da! What do you lovely folks think? Like it, love it, hate it? Oh and also, what do you guys think should happen in the next chapter? Should Clare start having feelings for K.C. again? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and let me know! :)**


	3. Broken Hearts and Betrayal

**Author's Note: Oh my gosh, 2 chapters in one day? Whoo-hoo! That's a BIG accomplishment for me :) This is more of a filler, which is why it's so short. Anyways THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! I appreciate them ALL so much, they mean a lot to me. You guys said Clare should have no feelings for K.C.? I'm okay with that. But they're definitely gonna be friends. :P Before I let you read, let me just point something out RIGHT NOW; Eli DOES NOT and WILL NEVER have feelings for Jenna in this story. The reason I'm having them interact so much is because I needed a way for Clare AND K.C to be jealous. And in Degrassi, Eli never really mentioned the type of girls he does and doesn't like, and he doesn't seem very judge mental sooo yeah haha. This is a really long A/N so enjoy chapter 3! P.S. This chapter takes place the next day. :)**

**Clare's POV**

"No K.C., I'm not doing it. Not now, not ever. _Never!"_

"Please Clare, this plan is full-proof!" He practically begged, his eyes were pleading but also held excitement. He looked behind my shoulder before speaking again,

"Here they come, you know the drill!" I turned around and saw Eli and Jenna walk through the doors. I turned my gaze back at K.C. _Why do I have to be so nice?_ I turned around one last time._ Uh-oh, they're coming this way. Here goes nothing…_

"Oh my gosh K.C, you are _so _funny, I had so much fun yesterday!" I giggled flirtatiously, or at least tried to. He smirked.

"I did too, and if you don't mind me saying you look extremely cute today." He responded smiling. I just giggled again before pushing him playfully. "No K.C., you're the cute one!" I said with a girly tone. _This is the worst plan ev_—

"K.C!" I heard someone shriek from behind me. I turned around to see an angry Jenna, and what looked like a jealous… Eli? _Maybe this plan isn't so bad._

**Eli's POV**

I just stood there, staring at the smirking jock and slightly frightened Clare. I had many emotions going through me at that moment. I was angry, hurt and…jealous. But why? I just met her yesterday. I know I had been spending all my time with Jenna, but it was only because she wouldn't leave me alone. I wasn't the type to just ditch girls or be rude to them.

Don't get me wrong though, I have no feelings whatsoever towards Jenna. Sure, you could say she was pretty, but in the typical cheerleader type way, which was exactly what she was. She wore too much make-up for my liking, her clothes were too tight, and she had what most girls would call 'perfect' long blonde hair. Not just her appearance, but her personality was also very…unoriginal to me. She was always trying to flirt. Batting her eyelashes, playfully shoving me, laughing at everything I said when it wasn't funny _at all. _The whole nine-yards.

But Clare? Now _she _was different. And not a bad different either. She wasn't stick skinny, and most guys would judge her for that. They don't notice that she had _curves. _Her hair was a reddish-brown color cropped short above her shoulder, styled in messy, but still perfect curls, which I believe only she could pull skin was a milky white color which fit her perfectly. Although I loved everything about her appearance, her eyes were definitely a winner. They were a beautiful bright shade of blue. Whenever I looked at them they were glistening with happiness. That's another thing I loved about her. She always seemed to be smiling. It was a genuine smile, not forced at all. She was a naturally happy person, which for some reason made me enjoy being around her. Clare was—

"ELI!" I heard someone, well actually, I heard _Jenna_ shout my name, which immediately snapped me out of my trance. I started paying close attention to know what was going on.

"You think I like _Eli?_ What the heck K.C. Just cause I start hanging out with someone else you think I like them?"

"Jenna I'm your _boyfriend!_ You can't just be flirting with every guy you find attractive!" _Wait, boyfriend? She had a boyfriend? No wonder he's so mad._

"Says you! You're standing here flirting with Clare! Talking about how she looked _sooo_ cute on your little date yesterday! If you wanna go back out with her again then just say it K.C.!" Jenna shouted. _Again? Clare used to date this guy?_

"You know what? I can't deal with this anymore. You can flirt with other guys but I can't talk to Clare, my _friend?_ Wow, whatever. We're done Jenna." K.C. stormed off, not saying another word. Jenna stood still, trying to process what just happened. Once she did she looked shocked, then angry, then hurt.

I knew she was on the verge of tears, but before I could say anything she was already gone.

"Wow." I heard someone mumble.

It was Clare. I had completely forgotten she was standing there. But then I remember the reason _why _she was here. She had been all over K.C a few minutes ago. I became angry again, then my wmotion changed to hurt and betrayed. Mostly because I thought she kinda liked me. But of course I was wrong.

"Yeah, wow." I replied. I could tell I sounded a bit upset.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No…Um, I have to get to class. See ya later.." That was the last thing I said to her, before walking away. In the background I could hear a muffled "See ya." And that was it.

**Clare's POV**

I was left standing in the hall…alone. What just happened? Did K.C and Jenna really just break-up? Why is Eli so upset? _This is my entire fault. It always is._

**Author's Note: Okay, so I know this chapter really sucked, and it was short, but I told you earlier that is was supposed to be more of a filler but I know it was still suckish. I tried so please forgive me. In this I did Eli's POV, obviously. I kinda explained why he didn't like Jenna and why he did like Clare so I hope that cleared a few things up. Next chapter will be all EClare, plus a whole lot longer. I might introduce Adam and Fitz. Who knows? Anything can happen! :) One quick question though, and this time I WILL take suggestions, what should happen next? I'm really stumped with this. I don't know what to do. Help? Review, review, review! If I get enough and good suggestions I'll update one more time tonight! :D **


	4. Redheads and Angry Dads

**Hello everbody! Finally, I did finished chapter 4. I've had writer's block, which really sucks. I'm not gonna make a huge speech today so just enjoy and R&R! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls. P.S. If you haven't heard that song go listen to it RIGHT NOW! It's really good :)**

**Eli's POV**

_Bringggg!_

The final bell rang, signaling the end of school. It was finally Friday, which meant time to relax and do absolutely nothing. I took my time packing up. It's not like I had any plans. Once I finished, the halls were almost completely empty.

I walked down the steps of Degrassi, looking around the parking lot. My eyes immediately stopped once they spotted a short haired, blue-eyed girl sitting underneath a big oak tree. I took a deep breath before approaching her.

"Hey.." I say, once I finally reached her.

She looked up from the book she was reading.

"Oh, hi" Said the redhead, smiling. Well, I guess now I know she's not mad at me.

"I'm sorry from being a jerk yesterday." I blurted out. The few people that were still in the parking lot stared at me. I didn't mean to say that out loud. I probably seem like an idiot to her. _Great._

"Don't worry about it Eli. I could tell you were having a rough day. We've all been there." She gave me a warm smile, before continuing to read her book. _Twilight._ I smirked. As much as I wanted to say some smartass comment about her choice in books, I knew now was not the time.

"Oh c'mon Clare, don't lie. I know I was being a jerk."

She looked thoughtful.

"Well, I guess a little." She finally admitted.

I knew it.

"Don't worry. I'll make it up to you." I said, grinning.

"How?" she asked.

"How 'bout I take you to The Dot, my treat."

"Hmm…" She was pretending to think about it, before finally answering with, "Sure, but only if you're paying." She gave another smile, as if trying to inform me that she was being sarcastic, although I already knew she was.

I knew I was smiling. I just couldn't believe she said yes. The girl I had taken an interest in said yes to going to The Dot with _me,_ Eli Goldsworthy, _in public_. I felt like throwing a party. Sure, to her all we were doing was getting something to eat. But to me, I was getting something to eat…with the goddess of Degrassi. _Clare Edwards._

**xoxo**

I opened Morty's door for Clare. She seemed a bit hesitant at first, but soon entered the hearse. _My_ hearse. I walked around my beloved car and got in the driver's side.

The ride was silent so I decided to turn on the radio to a random station. Soon enough I hear a male voice singing;

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now_

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand

_When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am…_

I stopped when a stoplight turned red. I turn to look at Clare, staring out the window, looking deep in thought.

**xoxo**

A few minutes after the song ends we finally arrive at The Dot. Clare gets out of the car before I get the chance to open it for her. _Dang it!_ _Gotta be faster next time. _I see her walking up to the entrance of The Dot, reaching for the door handle. Before she could, I run up and open it for her. _Hah!_

She smiles at me. I smirk. We walk in together and take a seat at a booth, me sitting across from her. I was looking at her, admiring her beauty. She realized a few seconds later what I was doing and blushes. Now we were both staring at eachother.

Someone decides to ruin the moment by coughing. I look up to see a waiter with shaggy blonde hair.

"Hey Peter." Clare says, smiling at him. So, I'm guessing his name is Peter?

"Baby Edwards! How've you been?" Peter asks

"Pretty good, just here to eat." She responds.

"Alright, well whenever you're ready just let me know. " He hands us two menus before smiling at Clare, completely ignoring my existence, and resuming to take the next tables orders.

"So, you know him?" I ask, curious.

"Who, Peter? Yeah, he used to date my older sister Darcy." Relief fills my body. But then I think, _Clare has a sister?_

"You have a sister?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said." She chuckles, although a glint in her eyes told me she didn't exactly want to talk about her it. I decided to go with my instinct and change the subject.

"Are you ready to order?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna have a cup of tea and a veggie burger. How about you, do you see anything you like?" She looks up from her menu and I do the same. I look her straight in the eyes before saying, "Yes."

**xoxo**

**Clare's POV**

Me and Eli are standing in front of my house door, not saying a word. It was a comfortable silence, not awkward one bit. At least for me it wasn't. I guess it was up to me to say something before things actually _did _start getting awkward.

"Thanks for everything Eli, I had a lot of fun." I really did.

"You weren't the only one who had fun Edwards." I looked down trying to hide my blush. When I looked up I saw Eli grinning. _When did he get so close?_ Slowly, he started leaning in. I followed his actions. I could feel his hot breath on my face. _So close. _

I was too distracted by the situation I was in to notice the door open…

"Clare Marie Edwards, what on earth do you think you're doing!" Eli and I quickly jumped apart, to see my father standing beside the doorframe, furious.

_Busted…_

**Dun Dun DUNNNN! :) Sooo, what'd yah think lovelies? Good, bad, okay? Review! Oh and if you STILL haven't heard Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, then I am extremely disappointed in you! Haha justkeedin. But seriously, you should listen to it :) I kinda forgot about that song for awhile since it so old, but then I was watching an Eclare video with that song in it and I've been listening to it again. The video was pretty good. If you wanna watch it the link is: h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / watch?v=dz-Tj6AsYzk Just be sure to erase the spaces. :)**


	5. Not Another New Guy

**A/N: Hey guys and gals, if you haven't noticed, I AM CONTINUING THIS STORY! :D Thank you so much elipassedhisfrenchexam, EliLover, and clareandeliforever. :) Your ideas helped me a lot (insert heart here.)**** Also, I am planning on changing the name of this story but I have no clue on what it should be, so if you have any suggestions I'm all ears. The title has to do something with the summary though, which I also changed. It is now: Clare and Eli are friends. Maybe friends with benefits? But it seems as if whenever they're so close to being together, something or someone comes in between them. Will they pull through in the end, or was it just never meant to be? Any ideas? Help pleaseee. Anywho, enjoy chapter 5! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. I do own Nick though (who's picture is on my profile!)**

"Dad! It's not what you think! Eli and I were just…uh…about to practice our, um, french?" It came out as more of a question and I mentally cursed at myself for not coming up with a better, more believable excuse.

"Actually sir, I was just about to go. Text you later Clare." Eli winked at me before walking back to his car and driving off. I sighed dreamily before my father coughed, snapping me out of my daze.

"Clare Edwards, get in here right now!" My dad commanded. I slowly walked through the house door.

"Clare, please explain to me what I witnessed out there, or was _about _to witness. And don't use anymore 'it was for french' excuses because I know very well you have never taken a French class in your life." He seemed calmer now, but his voice was still serious and his face was stern.

"Well dad, I honestly don't know. We were just caught up in the moment I guess. Nothing happened before you showed though, honestly. He's just my English partner." I mumbled the last part, but I'm pretty sure he heard.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "We'll talk more about this when I get home young lady. I was just about to head to work before I caught you out there with that…_boy. _Oh and your mother went shopping with Aunt Lori. I don't expect her to be home until 7 or so. Looks like you have the house to yourself for a few hours. Don't invite anyone over and…Behave." He gave me one final glance before walking out the door and slamming it shut behind him.

I sighed, relieved. I was off the hook, for now. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and looked at the time. _4:47, _about 3 more hours of solitude. I looked around the now empty house. It was so quiet. I decided to take a walk. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the spare house keys off the counter.

Then I went outside, and locked the door behind me. It was a warm sunny day, perfect for a walk. As my feet hit the pavement, I couldn't help but think about what happened only a couple minutes ago. _Eli almost kissed me. I almost kissed Eli. _We had only known eachother for what, 3 days? It just wasn't right. But then again, I actually _wanted _to kiss him. I actually _wanted _ to feel his lips on mine. I was _disappointed _when my dad walked out and stopped it from happening. _Wait Clare, enough! You shouldn't be thinking like this! _I shook my head, trying to get rid of all that was in it.

I stopped walking for a second and took a look at my surroundings. I had walked my way to The Dot. I checked the time on my phone once again. _5:03. Might as well just hang around here for a while. _I walked through the doors of the restaurant, hearing the bells chime above my head as I did.

I took a seat at one of the tall stools in front of the counter.

"Edwards? Back so soon?" I smiled at Peter.

"Well, you know, I just can't get enough of this place. It's kind of an addiction if you ask me." Peter returned the smile as he cleaned his hands on his apron.

Behind me, I heard the bells chime from above the door. I didn't bother turn around though. I did, however, turn to the right when I heard someone pull the chair out from beside me and take a seat. My eyes widened slightly. It was a boy I had never seen before, although he was _very very _attractive. He turned and looked at me. He looked about 17. His eyes lingered up and down my body, before landing back up at my eyes. He smiled and I blushed. I looked down at my hands, not wanting to meet his eyes again.

"What can I get for you?" Peter asked the handsome stranger.

"Coke and cheeseburger please." I saw Peter nod his head and turn around to fulfill his order.

His voice was so smooth and boyish. It wasn't too low, but it wasn't high pitched either. It was _just right. _

I looked up from my lap, this time taking in his features since he was no longer looking at me. He had brown hair, with some blonde parts here and there. It was long, almost like Eli's, but maybe a bit longer and straighter. His hair swooped over his light brown eyes. He had two lip piercings, or as I hear people like to call _snake bites. _His lips were full and pink. His skin was an olive-y color. He was wearing a white shirt, with pink, blue and yellow writing on the front. He had on dark skinny jeans and black Vans. His left hand was covered in bracelets and—

"Here you go, cheeseburger and coke." Peter's voice snapped me back to reality and I turned my stare away from the boy.

"Thanks" he said, handing Peter money. _I wonder what his name is…_

I could feel someone's gaze on me. Slowly, cautiously, I looked to my right. There he was, smiling at me, his lips rings gleaming in the light.

"Can I, uhh, help you?" I asked shyly.

"Actually, yes. Ever since I saw you checking me out, I've been wanting to know your name." I cocked an eyebrow

"_I_ was checking _you _out? _You _were the one practically undressing me with your eyes!" I stated, trying to hide my smile

"Hmm, I don't recall." He was still smiling, and this time I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, _sure._ Anyways, my name is Clare. And you are?"

"Nick." That definitely suits him.

"So Nick, I've never seen you around here before, and I've lived here my whole life."

"Maybe you're just blind," he chuckled. I glared at him.

"Ok ok, if you really want to know, I just moved here. I used to live in New York until my dad's job got transferred over here." I nodded.

"Do you know what school you'll be going too?" _Maybe a school called Degrassi…_

"Yeah, Degrassi or something like that." _Yes!_

"Really? I go there!" I noticed how excited I sounded and felt embarrassed.

He laughed, "Someone's a little happy about that, eh?" he grinned at me and I blushed.

"Um, anyways, are you liking it in Toronto so far?" I asked, attempting to change the subject.

"Definitely, there's lots of cute girls." I rolled my eyes.

"Typical boy," I mumbled.

"What was that?" Nick asked

"Oh, nothing," I said, as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and noticed I had received a text from Eli. I read the text and it said:

_Eli: Hey Clare-bear, had fun with you today. Minus the crazed dad part._

I smiled. My dad did look pretty crazy when he saw my and Eli almost—

"Who's Eli?" A voice said above me. I looked up and almost jumped out of my seat when I noticed Nick's face looking down at my phone, reading my text message. I quickly snapped the phone shut, which caused Nick to look up and grin.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," He laughed

"Well I didn't exactly expect to see your face right in front of me, _reading my text messages,_ the second I look up. Which might I point out is an invasion of privacy," I retorted.

"Hey! I was just a little curious, you can't really blame me. I mean, I didn't know you had a boyfriend." My eyes grew wide as he said this.

"W-what? Eli is not my boyfriend! He's just my…my friend."

"Friend with benefits?" he questioned immediately

"No! Just friend." He smiled

"Good." _Good? What does he mean good?_

"Listen Clare, I have to get going or my parentals will flip. I'm starting Degrassi on Monday so I'll see you then," he started looking around, before his eyes landed on the notepad and pen Peter uses to write down orders. He picked it up and wrote something on it. Then he ripped the page out and put the other stuff back on the counter.

"If you ever wanna hang out or talk before then, just text or call" He handed me the paper, before winking at me, and strolling out of The Dot.

I glanced down at the paper. It had what I assumed to be Nick's number on it.

I smiled, before I stood up. I glanced around for a bit before my eyes saw Nick's plate full of food. Untouched and unwanted. I rolled my eyes and laughed before walking out the door and starting my walk back home.

**A/N: What'd you guys think? Oh and if you want to see what Nick looks like there's a picture on my profile, which I stated earlier. I'm trying to write longer chapters, key word **_**trying**_**. Haha. Don't forget to leave a review telling me your thoughts about Nick and all that jazz. :)**


	6. And There He Was

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers, just so you know, this story was originally called **_**Ladies Man **_**but I changed the title. Now it is called **_**Two Of Me.**_** So anyways, sorry for the wait. I'm really lazy, not gonna lie. Haha, this chapter is kind of a filler, so sorry! But you need to read it, trust me. Alright, I'm not in the mood for a long author's note so, review at the end of chapter 6! Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. **

* * *

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

I woke up to my phone buzzing on my nightstand. It was Sunday, and I was tired. I had stayed up until about three in the morning listening to my parents constant screaming, and the breaking of glass and other inanimate objects.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

"Ugh!" I groaned and finally sat up on my bed. I turned to look at the red numbers on my clock; _1:12 p.m. _it read. My eyes bulged out at the realization that I had slept all through the morning, through breakfast and lunch. I rubbed my head, trying to clear my mind; then I realized something. The house. It was silent. Way too silent.

I slowly crawled out of bed and walked out of my room, into the hallway.

"Mom?" I shouted, my voice echoed throughout the hall.

Silence.

"Dad?"

More silence.

I walked to my parents' room, which was right across mine. On the door, was a little white piece of paper. I ripped it off and read it;

_Clare,  
I decided that I needed a break from the house. I just want to have a night away, but I promise tomorrow I will be home sometime around noon. Your father obviously had the same thoughts, as he also left for a small getaway. I hope this isn't a problem for you, seeing as you have stayed home without us before. I left money on the counter unless you wanted anything. Don't throw any parties, and I'll see you tomorrow sweetie._

As I finished the letter, I sighed. What no, _Love, Mom? _Isn't that what you're supposed to put at the end of a letter? I rolled my eyes. Whatever, at least I get a day to myself, I thought. I walked back to my room. I saw my phone light up, reminding me that I had a missed call and/or text. I lazily dragged my feet to the nightstand and retrieved my cell phone.

_1 missed call. 1 new text message._

I viewed my missed call; it was from Alli. I ignored it, telling myself I would call her later, and viewed my text messages. It was from Eli. I smiled and opened the text, reading it silently:

_Hey Edwards, you busy today?  
-Eli_

I quickly typed in a response. I re-read it before pressing send. Not even a minute later, did I receive a reply.

_Great, wanna come over? My parents aren't home, but I'm with my cousin  
-Eli_

A day with Eli…and his cousin? That could be fun.

_Sure, pick me up in 20?  
-Clare_

_See ya then Clare-bear  
-Eli_

I smiled at the nickname. I hated when other people called me 'Clare-bear', seeing as Jenna is the one who gave me that nickname. But with Eli, it was fine, I actually enjoyed when he called me that. I looked at my phone again, reading the time. _1:17 p.m. _I looked down at my outfit-Eli would be getting here in 20 minutes, and I was still in my pajamas.

I rushed to my closet and pulled out the first thing my hands touched; a plain white flowy shirt with blue flower designs that went along the bottom, a turquoise cardigan, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of simple white flats.

I didn't have much time to criticize the outfit, as I rushed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I peeled off my clothes, and stepped into the warm water. I let the water drench my hair, before grabbing the shampoo bottle, and squeezing a decent amount in my hand. I scrubbed it all over my hair, watching as it turned to white foam. While the remainder of shampoo went down the drain, I grabbed the apple scented body wash and rubbed it all over my body. Once I finished rinsing off whatever was left of the cleansing products, I stepped out of the bathtub and grabbed my towel off its rack.

I dried myself off and went back into my room, grabbing the outfit that was sprawled across my bed and putting it on. I stepped in front of my full length mirror and grinned at the results. The skinny jeans did wonders for my legs and made them look longer and well…_skinnier. _The shirt with the cardigan looked very nice together and also made me look slimmer. I'm not saying I'm fat or anything, but I'm not stick-skinny either.

I glanced at the clock- _1:29 p.m. _I still had about 8 minutes before Eli would get here. I walked back into the bathroom and pulled my makeup bag from under the sink. I applied a small amount of blue eyeshadow around my eyes to make them stand out more. Then I grabbed my black eyeliner and ran a thin line across my waterline. For the finishing touch I put on some strawberry scented lip the exact moment I put away my makeup bag, I heard a honk outside my house.

I quickly grabbed the brush resting on the bathroom sink and ran it through my now dry hair. As I pulled the brush along every part of my head, I watched as my curls would bounce back into place. I was thankful that my curls were natural. It definitely saved a lot of time.

I ran out of the bathroom once I was done and grabbed my phone and purse off the dresser. Then I rushed through the hallway and ran downstairs. Before I opened the front door, I took a deep breath and gathered my composure. Slowly, I turned the doorknob and pulled the door open. As I stepped outside, the warm breeze hit my face, making my curls whip around the sides of my head. It was a nice day. The sun was out but it wasn't too hot. Eli was leaned against his hearse with his signature smirk in place. I pulled the spare house key I kept in my purse out and locked the door, before walking to Eli. As I made my way towards him I noticed that he was looking me up and down. I blushed and looked down.

"What took you so long Edwards? Oh wait, let me guess, Twilight was on T.V. and you just had to see Edward sparkle in the sunlight, right?" He said.

I glanced back up to see him chuckling softly. My blush was gone and curiosity took its place.

"Oh yeah, how exactly do you know Edward sparkles, huh Eli?" I raised an eyebrow at him, and his chuckling died down. He looked down at the ground and started playing with his thumbs.

"Oh um, my uhh…my mom made me watch the movie with her once…" He said very quietly. I think he thought I wouldn't hear, but trust me I heard it loud and clear.

I burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles. I could just imagine Eli sitting with his mom watching Twilight. It was all so absurd. I found it extremely funny and continued laughing.

"Yeah yeah, very funny. Now can we go, my cousin is at the house by himself, and to be quite frank, I don't exactly trust him." He said gesturing towards the open passenger side door. I nodded my head and wiped away the tear that had slid down my cheek from laughing so much. I got in the car and closed the door. I watched as Eli walked around the car and to the driver's side. He turned on the ignition and pulled out of my driveway. While he was focused on the road, I took in his outfit. Today, he was wearing gray skinny jeans, a plain black shirt that buttoned up at the top, a black blazer, and of course _black_ shoes. Around his neck was his silver guitar pick necklace, which he seemed to never take off.

"Like what you see?" I heard Eli say. I blinked a few times, seeing him staring at me with his smirk.

"Don't be so smug Eli. I was just trying to take in all this black. I'm not sure I can handle it." I replied, somewhat sarcastically. I wasn't as nervous around him anymore, and now I could be just as witty with my responses as he was.

"Ouch Edwards, I didn't think you were one to judge." He said, acting as if I actually hurt his feelings.

I laughed a little, "Guess you don't know me like you thought you did, huh?"

He took his eyes off the road for a second, looking at me, his face now thoughtful. "Yeah, guess I don't" was his response, before his attention was focused straight ahead again. I didn't exactly know what to say to that, so I just leaned my head against the window and stayed quiet.

I noticed we were now in a neighborhood, full of all sorts of houses. It wasn't too long before Eli stopped the car and parked. I stepped out into the open, and looked at the house we were parked in front of. It was a big brick house. There were no cars parked in the driveway, other than Eli's hearse. I noticed Eli was standing by the front door, which was now open, and was looking at me.

"Well, you coming?" He asked

I simply nodded my head and walked up to him. He entered the house and I followed suit. He took off his blazer and hung it on the coat rack that was right by the door. I didn't have time to look around, seeing as Eli was walking up the stairs, and I didn't want to be left behind.

"Where are we going?" I asked from behind him. He kept walking, without looking back at me.

"My room, where my cousin is. He didn't know I was bringing anyone over." That's all he said, and I didn't question any further. We reached the top floor and Eli turned to the right, walking ahead and stopping in front of a black door with posters that said 'KEEP OUT!'

I'm guessing it was his room. I was right. He turned the knob and pushed the door open. Once again, I didn't really look around. My attention was on the figure I noticed sitting on the floor, resting against the foot of the bed. His face was in a comic book, so I couldn't see his face.

As I walked in, Eli slammed the door shut behind me. Finally, the person put the comic book down. My eyes opened wide.

Eli started to speak, "Clare, I want you to meet my cousin-"

"Nick?"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, Nick is Eli's cousin? What do you guys think about that? Also, in this story, Eli obviously isn't a hoarder. I'm still questioning whether or not Julia should be one of the problems, or should I just pretend she never existed? Let me know what you think in a review!  
P.S. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes, I never checked to see. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get myself a beta reader. Oh and, tonight's episode of Degrassi? I FREAKIN' LOVED IT! :D That is all. **


	7. Secrets

**Author's Note: Okay, I was kind of sad earlier, because I went on my email and noticed I had no new reviews. SOOO, I went on my fanfic account to see how horrible my chapter was, that it couldn't at least receive one review. THENNN, I realized, I NEVER EVEN POSTED IT! So I was like "I'm so freakin' retarded!" And now, I'm here, posting chapter 7 of **_**Two of Me.**_** Another thing, I was really debating if I should use Julia or not in this story, and after much consideration I decided…I am going to. I'm so sorry to the people who said I shouldn't, because there were a few of you, but her part is going to be very important in this story. But her plot is not following **_**Degrassi**_**'s storyline sooo…yeah. Haha. Also, thanks to everyone who was so understanding about why I didn't post new chapters for weeks. It made me feel a lot less guilty, so thanks! :D This is such a long AN, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I will never own Degrassi. It makes me sad. :'( **

**

* * *

**

**Clare's POV:**

Nick's face mimicked mine as we stared at eachother with wide eyes. He looked a lot different than when I last saw him. His hair was a little ruffled and messy. He no longer had on his lip rings. He wore a black Dead Hand t-shirt and he was wearing dark gray sweatpants. He looked really shocked to see me, obviously not expecting it.

The room was silent- an awkward silence- until Eli decided to break it.

"You guys know eachother?" Eli asked, looking back and forth between Nick and me.

I simply nodded, and looked down at my feet.

"Well, this is awkward…" I heard an obviously uncomfortable Eli say, "When did you guys meet?"

I was about to answer, when Nick decided to finally talk.

"A few days ago, at that one popular coffee shop"

The room grew quiet once again. I looked at Nick; he looked deep in thought, and then he looked at me and spoke again, "Wait a sec, this is the Eli you were texting when I talked to you that day?" What is he…? Oh wait…I remember. That day, when Eli sent me a text and I was reading it, Nick decided to be a snoop and read it too.

I opened my mouth to speak...

When my phone started ringing.

Both Eli and Nick were looking at me with questioning faces, as my cell phone blasted out '_Sexy Can I'_. I felt my face turn a fiery red as a blush caressed my cheeks. I was going to kill Alli.

As I rummaged through my bag, I remembered the day Alli asked me if she could,

"…_please pick out my own ringtone?" Alli begged._

"_What's wrong with the one you have now?" I had asked_

"_What's wrong with it? Why would you even ask me that? Clare, its Mozart!" _

"_It's a classic!" I argued_

"_If you're my friend, you'll let me choose my own ringtone." I hated when she pulled the 'if you're my friend' card. She knew I couldn't say no when she did that._

"_Fine. But nothing to…out there"_

_She smiled wide, "Sure, no problem…"_

Found it! I snapped my phone open.

"Hey Alli."

"Clare! Why didn't you answer your phone the first time I called?"

"I_– " _

"That doesn't matter anymore, guess who just called me and asked me to hang-out?" Alli interrupted in a way-to-cheerful voice. I looked at the two cousins. I could tell they were waiting for me to finish my phone call. With my right hand I covered the phone and put it at my side. I could hear very faintly as Alli ranted.

"Guys, I'm gonna take this outside, my friend has some big new. You know… girl stuff" I said to both Eli and Nick.

"Uh, sure. You can go downstairs. It's probably the quietest place in the house right now." Eli said.

I sighed inwardly and nodded, finally being able to walk out of the uncomfortable room and breathe. I made my way downstairs, pulling the phone to my ear and putting all my attention on Alli.

**Eli's POV:**

Awkward. That's how I felt; awkward. The silence in my room was definitely getting to me, I felt as if at any moment I would crack.

"So, Eli you don't like Clare right?" Nick randomly asked. I silently thanked him for breaking the tension that was building up, but then his question sunk in.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Clare? Of course not" _**Lie.**_

"That's odd…" He said, trailing off towards the end.

"What do you mean?" I wasn't liking where this was going.

"Well, I mean I thought you did, since you wouldn't stop talking about her and all." He shrugged nonchalantly, "Hmm, guess I was wrong. But, uh, since you _don't_ like her, you wouldn't mind if I took a shot at her, right?" He smirked, but it wasn't like mine. His was cruel and sinister. I clenched my jaw.

"Nick, don't do this. Not again."

"Do what Eli?" He said in a questioning tone, although his smile gave away that he did indeed know what I was talking about.

"Nick, I mean it." I said, my voice serious, and slightly deeper.

"But you said you don't like her. Unless of course you were _lying_."

I stayed silent.

"Gasp! Elijah Goldsworthy lying? Haven't you learned anything from your past mistakes? Or did you forget? No wait, of course you didn't forget. There's no way you forgot about _Julia._"

"Stop." I whispered

"She wouldn't have come to me if you just told her the truth. She wouldn't have cheated on you…with _me_ if you just let her help you. Of course, I'm not complaining. I always did have a thing for her, I just never expected her to like me back. But with the things she did that night… man, I guess she always liked me more than you."

I shook my head, "You're lying."

"Don't be so naïve Eli. You know it's the truth, why can't you just accept it already?"

I didn't respond. I couldn't.

"Whatever. At least I've moved on… to Clare."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "she will _never_ go for a guy like you."

Nick chuckled darkly, shaking his head, "C'mon Eli, we both know I always get what I want. And right now, I want Clare." He paused. "You know, in reality, if you think about it, Clare is just another Julia. And in the end, she'll be mine."

By the end of that sentence I was about to blow, I could not hold in my anger any longer. But I had to, because three seconds later, Clare came through the door.

"Hey guys, sorry I took so long. Did I miss anything?" She asked, oblivious to the previous conversation.

I looked at Nick. He smiled at me, and looked at Clare,

"Nope, _nothing at all._"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This was more of a filler. But at least now you guys have more info on Nick's past. But wait, there's more!...to come **_**later. **_**I know, so sad. Haha :D Review please, and tell me what you think. Gracias! (:**


	8. Steal My Sunshine

**A/N:** Merry Christmas [Eve] Everyone! Haha, I hope everyone has a good time and gets lots of presents! If you don't celebrate Christmas, I hope you enjoy the rest of your break. :) I celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve at midnight (well technically it's already the next day sooo…), I'm really excited to see what I got. :D It's seven in the morning right now, and I can't sleep, so I'm typing this up for you.(: Hopefully I'll get it done before falling asleep. Haha. So as a Christmas present from me to you, I give you guys and gals a new chapter that I'm going to try and make long, since I'm always making you wait. Aha. Enjoy! :) Btw, I've decided to stop putting who's POV's are occurring at what times. Makes it more fun. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own a pair of brown eyes, but sadly I do not own Degrassi.

* * *

It was Monday, and we all know what that means, right? Yep, you guessed it, school. A place where we "learn new things everyday." Psh, yeah right. I'm pretty sure I have all the information I need, thank you very much.

Usually I was okay with Monday's, mostly because I got to see Clare…and all of my other classmates of course. But today was different. Today was Nick's first day at Degrassi and I was anything but thrilled. I was almost certain he would try and hog Clare all day by playing dumb. I can just imagine it now…

"_Clare, do you know where locker 312 is?"_

"_Clare, can you help me find Ms. Oh's classroom?"_

"_Hey Clare, do you know where the cafeteria is?"_

"_Oh Clare, I was wondering if you could hold my hand, it's getting pretty lonely..."_

Pathetic. Like Clare would ever hold his filthy hand. She'd have to be drunk out of her mind to even consider it. And I was positive Clare had never and would never drink any alcoholic beverage.

"Knock Knock." Someone said from the other side of my bedroom door. I rolled my eyes because I already knew who it was. I took my time putting on my shoes and grabbed my backpack that was slumped in the corner of my room.

I opened the door.

"Oh good, you're ready. I wouldn't want to be late on my first day at _Degrassi Community School." _Nick said while rolling his eyes. Did I mention he spent the night yesterday? Yeah, and I'm his ride to school today. This outta be fun.

"Yeah whatever. Let's just go already." I said while pushing passed him and trudging my way down the stairs. I heard Nick follow.

"Well, someone clearly did not wake up on the right side of the bed this morning. What? Couldn't find your eyeliner?"

I ignored his comment; it's not like I cared what he thought.

If you couldn't tell, I was still furious with him for everything he said yesterday. Because of him, after Clare finished talking on the phone and came back, the room was filled with heavy tension. No one was talking and it was beyond awkward. Moments later Clare claimed that her mom needed her home right away.

"_Turns out we have a church fundraiser tonight." _She had said before speed walking out the room and shouting a quick goodbye. I knew she was lying because sometime during the car ride to my house she said something along the lines of her parents being gone for the day and not coming back until tomorrow.

Way to ruin everything Nick.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my keys from the counter. Besides me and Nick, the house was empty. Mom was working, along with dad who was at the radio station.

"Eli, let's go!" I heard Nick shout from the doorway.

I rolled my eyes. This day was certainly turning out to be peachy.

* * *

I awoke this morning feeling oddly…happy. It was probably because last night, for the first time in weeks, I had finally gotten a good night's sleep. I was starting to think that maybe my mom and dad should go on "getaways", as mom liked to call it, more often.

After going to the bathroom to, well, _use it _and brush my teeth and hair, I started rummaging through my closet to decide on what to wear for the day. It ended up being a jean skirt with white leggings to go underneath, a pink shirt that buttoned up at the top, and a black jacket that fit a little big to go over it. And to top it all off, I wore my pink flats.

I looked in the mirror and was satisfied. I decided to not wear any make-up today. I would go for a natural look.

I smiled and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I put two waffles in the toaster and waited till they popped back up nice and toasty. While I waited for them to cool off, I pulled out a plate, cup, and the syrup. I poured myself a glass of milk, before putting the milk carton away, and grabbing the waffles to place them on my plate. I put the syrup in a zigzag form on my waffles and calmly walked to the dining table.

While I sat there eating breakfast, I huge smile formed on my face. I couldn't help but think that this day was turning out to be quite good.

* * *

I literally jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked. The car ride to school with Nick was torture. The whole way here he was trying to change the radio station I was listening to. He wanted to listen to _rap. _Everytime he changed the station I would change it back and say,

"_This is MY car, and in MY car we listen to MY music. I'm not gonna listen to all your crappy songs. No chance in hell."_

You know what his response to that was? He would look at me for a few seconds, contemplating what I had said, and then he would turn his attention back to the radio while his disgusting hands changed the station _again. _How can he speak English when he clearly doesn't even understand it?

"Aren't you forgetting something?" I heard Nick say from behind me.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking. No I wasn't forgetting anything.

"Hey genius," Nick walked in front of me, "you forgot your backpack." He said while pushing it up against my stomach.

"I know you want to get away from me and all, but you're gonna feel really stupid when you walk into class and your teacher asks you to turn in an assignment, but uh you won't be able too. Why? Because you being the smart person you are forgets to bring the _only _thing you need to have at school." And with that being said, he turns and walks away.

* * *

I was at my locker getting my books out when Alli ran up to me, clearly excited about something.

"Oh my god Clare, have you seen the new guy? Ahh, he is so hot!" I raised an eyebrow at my overly excited friend.

"No Alli, I haven't seen him. I didn't even know there was a new kid in school today." I stated calmly.

"Well there is and trust me he is so cute! A lot of girls are talking about who's gonna be the first one to become his girl…" Alli abruptly stopped talking. Now her focus was on something behind me. I looked at her questioningly before turning around.

Only to be met by a pair of warm brown eyes. I jumped back slightly, and caused myself to almost slip.

"Whoa whoa, didn't mean to give you a heart attack." Nick said while grabbing my shoulders to help steady myself.

I laughed,

"Sorry it's just, you scared me. I didn't expect to see you standing there."

"You didn't forget I was coming here today, did you?" He asked

To be honest, I actually did, but do I tell him that?

"Oh shoot, sorry Clare, I have to go. I was supposed to go to the office so they could give me my schedule."

"Oh, yeah that's fine…" I looked at him curiously, "but do you even know where the office is?"

He looked down shyly, "Um, no."

I giggled, "Well Nick, would you like me to tell you?"

He looked up and smiled, "Yes please."

I smiled back before telling him, "You go all the way down the hall and then turn to the right and there should be a door on the left. That's the office." I finished.

"Sounds simple enough. Thanks Clare."

I smiled, "It's no problem."

He grinned before turning around and walking down the hall, disappearing into the crowd of kids that had started piling in.

I sighed, and turned to my left to see Alli, mouth hanging open, eyes wide, looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"What…was… _that?_" she questioned, pointing down the hall to where Nick had once been.

"Oh, that was my friend Nick. He's new here." I said nonchalantly, shrugging

"I thought you said you didn't know him!" Alli yelled

I winced from her loud tone.

"Alli, calm down, will you? Yes, obviously I do know him. We met a couple days ago at The Dot. I saw him again yesterday when I went to Eli's house. Apparently they're cousins."

"Whoa, WHAT!" Alli shouted

Again, I flinched.

I noticed a group of girls staring. I smiled apologetically and they continued with their chat.

"You went to Eli's house, a _guy's _house, and you didn't even tell me!" Alli resumed

"Actually Alli, I did tell you. Yesterday, when you called? Yeah. If I recall correctly my exact words to you were _'Alli, you'll never believe it; I'm at Eli's house' _and all you said was _'that's great Clare'_ before you started ranting on about Drew again."I explained

"Oh my god Clare, I'm sorry," Alli said while pulling me into a hug,

"I should've payed attention to what you had to say instead of only focusing on myself. God, I am such a horrible friend."

I immediately felt guilty. My intentions were not to make Alli feel bad; especially make her feel like she was a bad friend. Alli was my best friend, she helps me through everything. No way could she ever be a bad friend.

"Don't worry about it Alli, it wasn't even that important." I stated

"Nun-uh Clare. Right now, you have my full attention. I want you to explain every detail of what happened yesterday. And do not leave anything out." Alli linked her arm with mine as we walked down the hall to our first period class together. All the while I started telling her of what happened yesterday, not leaving anything out, just like she'd asked.

* * *

I was excited once the bell rang. I got to go to my second period class, my only class with Clare. I hadn't seen her at all this morning, and for some reason that made me upset. I rushed to my locker and grabbed my journal and the other necessities I need for English.

When I got to the classroom, there were only about three other kids there. None of them being Clare. I sighed and took my seat. I'm such a loser, I realized.

There were two minutes before the tardy bell was supposed to ring, and everyone was already in class and in their seats. Everyone except Clare. I started becoming uneasy.

One minute left. Where was she? I looked at the door. The halls looked almost completely empty, with a few kids running to get to their class on time. I put my head down on the desk. _Calm down Goldsworthy, she'll be here any second,_ I told myself.

I was right. Ten seconds later, I heard the chair from behind me being pulled out, and a sigh as someone sat down.

I turned around and was greeted by a pair of big blue eyes. She looked tired and out of breath.

I was about to ask her why she was almost late, when the bell rang.

"Alright class, I'm hoping to see everyone here and in their seat…" Ms. Dawes trailed off once a kid, wearing baggy pants, a loose t-shirt, and a beanie walked in.

He handed the teacher a note.

"Well class, it looks like we have a new student joining us. This is Adam Torres." Ms. Dawes said, while gesturing towards the kid obviously named Adam. He gave the class a shy wave, clearly uncomfortable.

"Now Mr. Torres, why don't you take a seat," Ms. Dawes looked around the room, "right over there." She pointed to an empty desk, just to the left of Clare.

He nodded and walked over. As he was walking past me an article fell out of the notebook he was holding and landed by my desk.

I picked it up, and my eyes widened

"Whoa, is this the new limited edition of _The Goon_?" I asked, surprised. I thought I was the only one at this school who liked comics.

"Yeah, I just got it yesterday. You read?" He questioned, seeming interested

"Dude, yes! We have got to hang-out sometime and check these out together." He smiled

"Yeah, sure. How about— "

"Mr. Torres, Mr. Goldsworthy, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Ms. Dawes inquired

We both shook our heads silently.

"Then I presume we will not hear any more of your chatter back there or you will both get detentions." And with that she started back with her lesson.

I looked back at Adam to see him rolling his eyes.

I could tell this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

After second period, the rest of the day was a blur. I had almost been late to class and I was not too pleased with that. It was because after the first two minutes of first period, Nick walked in. Turns out we have Media Immersion together. It wasn't very fun though because he sits on the opposite side of the room from me.

Back to the point, after first period, Nick thought it would be funny to mess around with me. So he asked if he could walk me to class. I blushed and said sure, completely clueless. That is until he asked to grab my books. I handed them to him and what does he do? He runs away with them! Not only that, he runs all the way to the other side of the building, with me chasing after him. It was fun at first, until I realized I only had two minutes to get to class.

He realized this too and quickly handed me my books, said a quick "see ya later", and then we both ran off in different directions.

Now, it's the end of the day, and I'm getting ready to go home. As I close my locker I see Nick heading my way.

"Hey, you weren't late to class, were you?" He asks

"No, I wasn't. I barely made it though. I had like, ten seconds to spare."

"Oh, well, sorry about that. I guess I lost track of time?" He said it more as a question than statement.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I laughed

He smiled.

"Are you walking home?" He suddenly asked

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"I'll walk you home." He said with a smile

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"Yeah, it's no problem really." I grinned, as he started texting someone

"So, you ready to go?" He asked once he finished texting.

"Mhmm," I said while yawning

"You're tired?" He asked. Even though I slept well yesterday, I actually was still sort of sleepy.

"Yeah, a little." I replied

"Close your eyes then." He said. I quirked an eyebrow up, confused by his suggestion.

He rolled his eyes, playfully, and laughed.

"As if you're sleepwalking," He said, "Just hold my hand and I'll lead the way while you close your eyes and get some semi-rest."

"Semi-rest? Really?" I laughed

He nodded his head and smiled. I smiled too. The idea was absurd, but who knows? It could work.

I closed my eyes and stuck my hand out, "Lead the way." I said

He grasped my hand, and for what felt like the millionth time that day, I smiled again.

* * *

I was laughing with Adam as we were walking down the hall. It was the end of the day and we were getting ready to leave.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw I had a new text from Nick. I sighed and read it:

_Hey, I don't need a ride after school. I'm walking._

That's weird, why would he wanna walk? Whatever, at least I don't have to suffer another car ride with him. I texted him back with an _'Alright, cool.'_

"Hey Adam, do you need a ride?" I asked my new friend

"Uh, sure. That'd be cool. Thanks."

As we walked down the hall I heard laughter. We turned the corner and I stopped walking. I stuck my arm out to keep Adam from walking further too.

Clare and Nick.

Nick and Clare.

Walking hand in hand,

And I was almost positive Clare wasn't drunk.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my longest chapter yet, WOOT-WOOT! Haha, it might not be that long, or that good (probably rushed), but I stayed up from seven in the morning to ten in the morning working on it, it took lots of effort. Aha, anyways, just wanted to ask, how are you guys liking it so far? I brought in Adam! Yay! I just couldn't leave him out. :) Haha, another thing I wanted to remind you guys about, I know that this chapter had more Nick and Clare, and probably like, no Eli and Clare but this is an ECLARE story, not a Clare/OC story. It's starting out with Clare and Nick, but you guys just gotta trust me…That's all I'm saying. BTW, I tried my hardest on this, honestly I did, so sorry if it still sucked. I'm tired so I'm just gonna post this and get it over with. Oh and please, as a Christmas present to me, review! Even if you hated this. ;]


End file.
